In recent years, notebook computers in which a display unit is rotatably attached to a main body via a hinge, and tablet information terminals adopting a tablet as a display unit have been widely used. The terminal apparatus of this type includes a radio module and an antenna. By using its wireless communication function, the terminal apparatus can download contents and various data from, for example, a web site, and perform message and television telephone communications or the like with another terminal via a wireless network. The wireless network includes, for example, a cellular phone communication network, such as a 3G cellular phone communication network, wireless local area network (Wireless LAN), WiMAX (registered trademark), ultra-wideband (UWB), and Bluetooth (registered trademark).
When a user uses the wireless terminal apparatus of this type, an antenna may come close to the user's body (such as a stomach, a chest, or an arm). In USA, FCC (Federal Communications Commission) sets the upper limit of the specific absorption rate (SAR), which is a physical quantity representing the degree of energy of radio waves absorbed by a human body, and makes it mandatory to control the SAR not to exceed the limit.
Therefore, for example, the technique of providing a wireless terminal apparatus with a sensor for detecting approach of a user, and lowering a transmit power when the sensor detects approach of a user, and the technique of providing a plurality of antennas to different sides of a housing and, when a terminal is oriented such that an antenna comes close to a user, switching the antenna used for transmission to another antenna have been proposed. If those techniques are used, influence due to radio waves emitted by an antenna on a user can be efficiently reduced.
Recently, the wireless terminal apparatus of this type has often been provided with a plurality of antennas so that the wireless terminal apparatus can access multiple types of radio networks, and comply with Long Term Evolution (LTE) and spatial diversity. Further, improving portability by further reducing the size of the terminal is under discussion. Under such requirements, it has become increasingly difficult to arrange a plurality of antennas and sensors flush with one another in the housing of the wireless terminal apparatus having a limited space.